How purebloods deal with sleepwalkers
by Vinnian F. Hill
Summary: Aido sleepwalks into a certain pureblood's bedroom and said pureblood has a strange way of handling it. Aido x Kaname. Yaoi


**I'm sorry about any spelling and/or grammatical errors, this is my first attempt at anything smutty and if you knew how awkward this was to write then you'd understand that proofreading is ten times worst. I only proofread up to around where the sexy-ness started, so I'm sorry about any errors after that. READ & REVIEW! :)**

* * *

It was Saturday night, and all of the Night class students were sleeping in after another eventful week of school. Because of their much needed slumber, nobody heard the loud and disoriented footsteps which were fumbling down the hallway and towards the bedroom of the dorm leader. Everyone new that a certain blonde vampire had a tendency to sleep walk, and most of the time they had enough common sense to lock their doors and to make sure that he locked his too. I guess that tonight just wasn't one of those nights considering he was up and roaming about, heading towards an already slightly ajar door at the end of the hallway. After stumbling into numerous walls and inconveniently placed vases, Hanabusa Aido finally made it to his potentially fatal destination.

Once in the room he luckily made enough of a ruckus to wake the sleeping pureblood, of course he it was too late to save the lamp that had already been knocked off of the bedside table. Already aware of what was happening, Kaname quietly got out of bed and walked over to his classmate, who was now running his hands along the top of his draws, pushing everything off of its wooden surface. He grabbed onto Aido's wrists and pulled them forwards so that the blonde was now facing him instead of trashing his room. "Hanabusa," The sleeping boy let out a whine. "Hanabusa, what are you doing?"

"I'm, I'ma looking for something." Aido muttered with both confusion and disinterest. Kaname let go of his wrists and frowned as he continued his 'search' for whatever it was his un-alert brain thought he needed at this hour.

Aido slowly made his way over to the coffee table, which he tripped over, causing him to fall face first onto the couch. Kaname waited a moment for any signs of movement, and when it became clear that Aido wasn't about to get back up, wandered over to him and picked him up. He'd originally intended to carry Aido back to his bedroom and lock him in (like someone should have done originally), but when Aido started to squirm around in his arms, it became apparent that that wasn't going to be the best option, lest he wake the sleeping boy. He opted instead to put Aido into his own bed and then go and sleep in the blonde's room himself, at least that way he wouldn't be forced to share a bed with his most intolerable classmate.

Once he'd put the sleeping vampire to bed he embarked on his journey down the hall, on the way noticing all of the broken vases and tables, and wondering to himself how on earth everyone slept through such a disturbance. He climbed into his temporary bed, quickly finding it felt mighty strange to be lying in somebody else's bed, especially since he could still feel the other person's body heat emitting from it. Kaname briefly noted how pleasant the pillow smelt and wondered to himself what shampoo Aido used, only to widen his eyes in mild shock and horror upon realising that it was just how his companion naturally smelt and he wasn't supposed to be noticing such a thing in such a positive light. His unwanted thoughts quickly faded away as he drifted back to sleep, finding the smell rather comforting, that was until he heard a noise.

Opening his eyes Kaname let out a frustrated sigh and felt the urge to face palm in annoyance once he realised who'd just re-entered the room. It appeared that either Aido wasn't done sleep walking for the night, or just had _really_ bad night vision, because the amount of furniture it the room shouldn't have equalled the amount of noise he was hearing. He got up again, and this time didn't even try to negotiate with the sleep walker as he grabbed him by the arm and began dragging him over to the bed.

Once they got to the bed he realized that what he'd done wasn't such a good idea considering sleepwalkers are fairly relaxed and don't have footing nearly as good as people who are awake, this became crystal clear when Hanabusa slipped due to being handled so harshly and collapsed right on top of Kaname. Kaname fell back under the extra weight, and ended up sprawled on the bed with Aido still sleeping soundly on top of him.

After lying on the bed a few moments contemplating what to do next, obviously waking a sleepwalker is never a safe choice, Kaname decided to just wait for Aido to either get back up and go back to walking, or wake up on his own. Or he'd just have to wake, though if he woke him then than he may as well of woken him when he was walking. I'm sure being woken up sleepwalking would be just as shocking for him as waking up on Kaname would.

After about twenty minutes, he was sure that Aido wasn't about to get back up, so he started trying to gently shake him awake by his shoulder. It appeared that Hanabusa was harder to wake then most people, as all he did was snuggle closer into the pureblood's chest. Kaname tried to ignore the blush that crept onto his face as Aido ground himself down against him on accident; he also pretended that the blush was caused by the close proximity, and _not _something else.

By the time Aido was finished getting comfortable on Kaname they were laying there cheek to cheek, and Kaname was getting very impatient. Having the extra weight on top of him was bad enough, but with someone also breathing down his neck, he was having trouble thinking.

Kaname rarely pleasured himself, and at times like this he really regretted that. It wasn't that he didn't want to; it was more that he didn't have the time. With everything that was always happening around the school, and with Yuki, when would he? The few times that he'd tried recently he'd sensed someone approaching his door, or had the mood ruined by the scent of that obnoxious hunter. Zero always showed up at the worst of, and that irritated Kaname to the point where he couldn't even relieve himself properly. Sometimes, on the scarce occasions when he could, he'd think about Zero in painful and embarrassing situations to get himself off. Unfortunately for him, nothing of the sort had happened recently.

Kaname ground his teeth as Aido tilted his head up a bit more and he could hear his breathing loud and clear, and feel his hot breath on his ear lobe. Kaname decided that what he was feeling was inevitable, and felt grateful that Hanabusa was such a deep sleeper. He but one hand in the boy's hair and moved the other around to the front of his own pyjama bottoms and lowered it in.

He stroked himself slowly as he sniffed the other vampires hair and licked his neck, Aido let out little mews and the sound caused Kaname to speed up his hand. After a short while he decided that it wasn't enough and pulled his hand out of his pants and moved it to the front of the other boy's. He was pleasantly surprised to find Aido was also extremely erect and little palmed the front of his pants, vaguely remembering that he was still fast asleep, or at least that's what he hoped. The blonde vampire moaned at the contact and his breathing sped up, Kaname closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of the fast and heavy breathing on his neck.

Kaname stoped and moved his hand up to his face, licking away the pre-cum and wondering how far he could take things without his horny companion finding out. He took a risk and gently tried to roll the other person off of him and onto his back, he was surprised to find that he didn't have any problems doing so. "K-Kaname…." Aido whimpered, Kaname felt his cock twitch at the mention of his name.

He lent down and placed an experimental kiss on the blonde's lips, enjoying the way they shivered at his light touch. He gave him another longer kiss and this time let his hands run down Hanabusa's hips and under his shirt, enjoying the freedom and control he had over the other vampire. Granted, he always had control over him, but this was something new, something that he'd never even thought of doing to him until tonight. Aido moaned and his body shook when Kaname's fingertips grazed over him sensitive nipple, the pureblood smiled.

He slowly began to pull down Aido's pants and burn the site into his mind, knowing that he'd probably never get to see it again. He lent down and wrapped his mouth around Aido's member and ran tongue over the tip, almost gaging when its owners hips arched. Kaname lowered his own pants and began touching himself again, this time getting the desired result.

Aido came first and the taste and the sounds Aido made caused Kaname to finally hit climax. He stood up and put his pants back on, then proceeded to re-dress Aido and exited the room silently. Aido smiled when he heard the door close. Yeah, like someone as perfect as him would really sleepwalk.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short, I know getting into the action so late in the story doesn't feel right but it was the best I could do, I really tried! Anyway leave a review telling me what you thought, and if possible, some advice on how to get my writing up to the mark. **

**_Cheers! _**

**_Cesca Hill_**


End file.
